Bajo el onix, en el carmin
by Ashura Nako
Summary: Ambos piensan que nadie ve lo que ellos viven y sienten, pero en los ojos de Tobirama aquella historia se desarrolla como una película cuyo trágico final está decidido desde el inicio.


Hola, aquí vengo para mi suuuper atrasado regalo de cumple de Issy von Schweetz (Ici). Espero que te guste.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto.

* * *

 _Bajo el **ó** nix, en el **c** armín_

* * *

La primera vez que siguió a su hermano tenía una imagen pensada de lo que encontraría y aunque esta no estuvo del todo equivocada, no fue exactamente lo que esperaba.

Hashirama había estado actuando distinto. Se iba sin que nadie supiera a dónde dirigía sus pasos y volvía con una sonrisa en los labios. Tobirama pensó que había conocido a alguna niña y se había enamorado. Cuando le siguió descubrió cuánto había acertado y cuánto fallado.

El joven de cabellos azabaches y ojos oscuros como el carbón se le hacía conocido. Demasiado. Tanto que cuando al fin le reconoció un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral.

Uchiha Madara.

Su hermano no podía reunirse con alguien del clan enemigo. ¿Acaso Hashirama iba a traicionarlos? No, no lo haría. Nunca lo haría. Sería un insulto a la memoria de Kawarama. Quizás Hashirama no sabía quién era ese niño. Tobirama no sabía qué hacer. Su hermano parecía feliz pero ese chico y él no podían ser amigos. Confió en que esas visitas se extinguieran como un fuego que muere. Pero el fuego solo se hizo más fuerte.

Cuando Tobirama se dio cuenta de que ese fuego estaba quemando a su hermano decidió que era hora de extinguirlo. Itama murió y con él la última esperanza de Tobirama de que el mundo fuera un lugar en el que la justicia ganaba. O un lugar donde las buenas personas sobrevivían; no, no lo era. Y Hashirama era demasiado bueno y demasiado tonto, los Uchiha lo matarían. Ese Uchiha lo mataría.

Madara lo único que mataba era la tristeza e incomprensión que se acumulaba en el pecho de Hashirama tras cada día de dolor y soledad con unos pensamientos que solo Madara entendía.

Tobirama no era capaz de ver aquello.

* * *

En aquel río testigo y escenario de las reuniones entre el joven Senju y el Uchiha, Tobirama fue atacado así como el hermano menor de Madara. En ese momento, cuando Hashirama se puso al frente, Tobirama pensó que Hashirama al fin había abierto los ojos y entendido. Ya no había de qué preocuparse.

Cuando volvieron a casa y escuchó a Hashirama llorar, un peso cayó en su estómago. Esa noche fue él quien desapareció sin decir nada.

Sus pensamientos guiaban sus pasos sin ningún rumbo fijo. Escuchó un ruido tras unos árboles y sacó un _kunai_ sin pensárselo dos veces. Con cuidado, fue a observar encontrando como un hombre que era de su clan besaba a una mujer de un clan que pocas veces había visto. La mirada de ambos estaba llena de algo que Tobirama reconocía como amor. La mano del hombre se perdió bajo la ropa de la mujer y Tobirama se fue. Los pensamientos en su cabeza le golpeaban como ráfagas de viento imparables. Esas miradas.

Hashirama.

Nunca quiso pensar esa posibilidad y la descartó demasiado pronto pero ahora caía en su error. Hashirama sentía algo más por Madara.

El hecho de que fueran hombres no perturbó a Tobirama. Así como había visto a esa pareja había visto a muchas más, entre ellas de hombres. Según había escuchado decir a varios adultos en tiempos de guerra a nadie le importa nada más que el calor humano y el sentirse querido. Su madre antes de morir les había hablado del amor y de lo importante que era sentirlo. A Tobirama no le importaba que su hermano estuviera enamorado de un chico, le importaba que fuera él. Uchiha Madara.

Hashirama no podía enamorarse de esa persona. Miembro del clan que mató a sus hermanos. Miembro del clan que les hacía vivir de la peor forma, el clan que les hacía morir y matar como animales. No, no podía ser.

Sentado en una rama de un árbol, Tobirama maldijo y perdió su mirada en la luna. Tendría que vigilar más a Hashirama y protegerlo. No dejaría que nada le pasara. Le protegería de Madara y de esos sentimientos que nunca debieron crecer en su interior.

* * *

—¡Es un Uchiha! —exclamó Tobirama.

—¿Y? No todos son iguales. Nosotros tampoco somos como todos los Senju.

La mueca de incomprensión de Tobirama heló la respiración de Hashirama.

—Habla por ti.

—No eres como ellos. Eres consciente de que este sistema es una porquería, de que deberíamos seguir unas leyes que todos acaten y vivir en paz.

Era cierto, pero aún así él sí se consideraba uno más del clan Senju. Como todos. Mataba y evitaba ser matado, vengaba a los suyos y odiaba al clan Uchiha. Hashirama era quien era distinto.

—No debes verte con él. ¿No viste su _sharingan_? Esos ojos llenos de odio te mataran.

Hashirama negó con la cabeza. Tenía las cejas fruncidas y le temblaba el labio inferior.

—Le conozco. No mires su _sharingan_ , ni su apellido.

—No puedo mirar otra cosa.

Y no podía. Hashirama quizás veía más que él pero no le convencería. Él era consciente de lo que el clan Uchiha era capaz de hacer, de lo que esos ojos inyectados en sangre y nacidos del dolor y el amor hacían.

—Madara piensa como yo. Quiere paz, una villa donde los niños jueguen, dejar de sufrir, dejar de ver morir a sus hermanos. ¿Acaso tú no quieres eso? ¿No lo hubieras querido para Itama y Kawarama?

Tobirama acortó los pasos que le separaban de su hermano. Nunca había sentido tanta rabia contra su hermano. Le quería, pero no soportaba eso. Defendía al Uchiha con uñas y dientes, lo sabía, pero mentar a sus hermanos para defenderle le parecía un insulto. El mismo Madara podría haber sido quien matara a Itama.

—No les mientes para defenderle. Están muertos gracias a ese clan. Y tú puedes morir también. Sigue jugando con fuego y te quemarás en esas llamas.

Tras decir eso se fue dejando a Hashirama arrepentido por haber hablado de sus hermanos. Aunque Tobirama no mostrara sentimientos dentro de él aún sufría la pérdida de sus hermanos y temía que Hashirama también muriera. Para Tobirama, que Hashirama quisiera estar cerca de un Uchiha era como lanzarse al océano sin saber nadar. Meterse en un incendio con ideas suicidas. No podía soportarlo.

* * *

Tobirama respiró con dificultad dejando sus rodillas tocar el suelo. Su espada manchada de sangre coloreaba el suelo de carmín con crueldad. Había eliminado a Izuna Uchiha. Estaba seguro de que los médicos no conseguirían curarle y cuando llegaran a un lugar seguro ya habría perdido demasiada sangre. Había hecho lo correcto. Matar o morir. Elegía la primera asesinando cada vez más esa humanidad que aún latía en su pecho.

Los pies de Hashirama aparecieron en su campo de vista. Se levantó y miró a su hermano pero la mirada de este era algo que no esperaba. Los ojos de Hashirama eran un océano cambiante y contradictorio dominado por mareas que perturbaban todo. Había demasiados sentimientos en solo una mirada. Entre ellos, Tobirama encontró dolor. ¿Acaso estaba triste por la muerte de Izuna?

—Me alegro de que estés bien —dijo Hashirama, aunque sus ojos y su voz flaqueaban cual débil hoja atrapada entre muchas otras evitando ser llevada por el viento.

Tobirama apretó sus dientes tan fuerte que podía haber quebrado alguno. Hashirama parecía triste o perturbado por la muerte de Izuna. Izuna, uno de los integrantes de ese clan maldito que se había llevado a sus hermanos. Tobirama sintió sus venas emponzoñarse con veneno y casi pudo sentir el sabor de este en su boca antes de hablar.

—¿De verdad te alegras? —preguntó con acidez.

Los ojos de Hashirama se abrieron con estupor y horror al mismo tiempo que sus labios, pero de estos no escapó ningún sonido, solo dolor en forma de silencio. Tobirama se arrepintió al segundo de lo que había dicho.

Cerró los ojos con pesar y se maldijo. Era un imbécil. A Hashirama no le importaba Izuna, le importaba Madara. Probablemente, el ahora líder del clan Uchiha, estaría enloqueciendo y sufriendo por la muerte de su hermano. Mentiría si dijera que no le causaba cierta alegría esa imagen pero sabía que a su hermano le estaría destruyendo por dentro. Madara, siempre Madara.

—Claro —articuló al fin Hashirama.

Tobirama había perdido de vista todo. No sabía quiénes le rodeaban o cuántos de los suyos habían caído esa vez, ahora solo podía pensar en Hashirama. Las voces de los miembros de su clan no llegaban a sus oídos. Había manchado de sangre sus manos muchas veces, más de las que recordaba; sin embargo, nunca se había sentido tan monstruo como en ese momento por lo que le había dicho a su hermano.

Hashirama le quería, así como él lo hacía. Era algo reciproco, salvarse y proteger al contrario eran las prioridades de ambos. Pero en el corazón de Hashirama había una parte que para siempre sería del Uchiha y él era consciente. Su hermano estaba realmente feliz de que hubiera sobrevivido pero sabía que la muerte de Izuna habría destrozado a Madara.

Si Madara sufría, Hashirama sufría con él.

Su amor era algo que Tobirama no aprobaba. No lo entendía ni tenía intenciones de hacerlo. Temía que ese amor algún día le arrancara a su hermano de su lado. Sin embargo había aprendido a vivir con ello y a comprender los contradictorios sentimientos de su hermano. La batalla entre el deber y el querer que constantemente se libraba en el corazón del líder del clan Senju.

—Perdón —dijo en respuesta. Aunque ese perdón no podría borrar lo inhumano, egoísta y cruel que había sido segundos atrás.

Hashirama sonrió con una sonrisa que solo sentían sus labios. Extendió una mano hacia Tobirama y la puso en el hombro de este. La mano de Hashirama temblaba tanto que Tobirama no pudo evitar mirarla y luego volver a mirar a su hermano esta vez con verdadera preocupación. No alcanzaba a entender lo destruido que se sentía Hashirama tras esa batalla.

—No sé qué haría si te perdiera a ti también.

Tobirama cerró sus ojos con pesar. Él y el Uchiha eran importantes para su hermano en sentidos distintos, tenía que aprenderlo de una vez y respetarlo pues en el corazón de Hashirama solo este tenía decisión y autoridad. Seguiría luchando por su vida, por la de su hermano y por la del clan.

Nunca ensuciarse las manos de sangre le había dolido tanto. Y no era por Izuna, mucho menos por Madara, era por Hashirama.

Al final, todos sufrían por los sentimientos de otro y luchaban por protegerse como osos a sus oseznos.

Si eso era el amor, Tobirama solo veía inconvenientes en él.

* * *

Hashirama se encontraba encima de un gran acantilado desde el cual se veía toda, la recién creada y aún en construcción, aldea de Konoha cuando Tobirama le encontró.

—Hashirama.

Este se giró con alegría para luego formar un puchero con sus labios al ver de quién se trataba.

—Pensaba que eras Madara.

—Podrías callarte esos pensamientos desagradables —comentó Tobirama sin verdadera molestia antes de sentarse junto a él. Ya estaba acostumbrado.

—Aunque no los exprese, ya los sabes —dijo Hashirama apoyando sus manos en el suelo y echando su espalda hacia atrás con una postura más cómoda.

—Cierto. Pero no vengo a hablar de él. Te necesitan para una reunión. Una reunión del clan para acordar nuestras opiniones para la convocatoria de líderes de clanes de la semana que viene. El resto de clanes también la está llevando a cabo.

—Por eso Madara no está aquí. Estará con su clan aunque las cosas no le están yendo muy bien.

Tobirama suspiró mirando a su hermano con el ceño fruncido. Entendía que crear la villa de sus sueños al lado de Madara le hiciera feliz pero él aun no se fiaba de ese clan. Y quizás, nunca lo haría. Su hermano era demasiado inocente, demasiado bueno, siempre demasiado. Perdonaba con facilidad, él no era capaz. «Entonces te pareces más a ellos de lo que piensas, ellos son vengativos» le había dicho su hermano tiempo atrás. Era cierto, compartía eso con los Uchiha pero nada más.

—Sigo sin fiarme de él.

—Lo sé. Él tampoco se fía de ti. Qué duro es estar entre ambos, podríais darme un respiro.

—No puedes pedirme que confíe en él, ni en su clan, ellos les mataron.

—Nosotros también hemos matado a muchos de los suyos, él podría haberte matado y no lo hizo, deberías recordar eso más a menudo.

—Dices eso porque le quieres —respondió Tobirama casi sin pensar.

Hashirama dejó escapar una risa.

—Quizás.

Tobirama acribilló a su hermano con la mirada. Era cierto que en aquella ocasión Madara había demostrado un lado humano que él nunca confió que tuviera. Pero eso no cambiaba nada, no para él.

Sin embargo Hashirama siempre confió en esa humanidad de Madara, siempre confió en ese chico al que conoció en un río. Tobirama odiaba reconocerlo, pero Madara quería a su hermano. Lo sabía. Durante años se negó a esa evidencia. Era más fácil pensar que solo el tonto de su hermano estaba unido románticamente al contrario pero ahora que veía a Madara por la villa no pudo cerrar sus ojos ante la verdad.

Bajo el dolor y el odio que aún manchaban los ojos de Madara, había un sentimiento más puro, uno que Tobirama no conocía y no quería conocer. El amor romántico le aterrorizaba y le parecía el peor de los enemigos que batir.

Así como el _sharingan_ , esos sentimientos en Madara solo a veces salían a la superficie. El resto del tiempo los ojos oscuros como la noche ocultaban todo con una capa de resentimiento y dolor. Una capa que los propios ojos de Tobirama tendrían. Ojos que aún lloran y no perdonan.

El amor en los ojos de Madara estaba bajo el ónix, en el carmín.

El día que Tobirama vio esos ojos que se ocultaban como el sol en las noches, se sintió estúpido. Por haber negado lo obvio durante años. Pero esos sentimientos no tenían futuro y ambos lo sabían. Claro que la nueva paz instalada daba alas hasta a los más negativos e incluso a aquellos que solo soñaban en sus camas con los ojos cerrados.

Tobirama sabía que Hashirama era el primero que soñaba despierto. El primero que ahora no veía a aquel que protagonizaba sus pensamientos en un río sino en un acantilado.

Todo era culpa del amor.

—El amor te hace débil y cuando sufres por él pierdes al cordura y el raciocinio.

—Dices eso pero gran parte de tu odio y rencor hacia el clan Uchiha es por la muerte de Itama y Kawarama.

La garganta de Tobirama se secó mientras miraba de nuevo a Hashirama. Los ojos de su hermano miraban con dolor la villa. Sus hermanos deberían estar caminando por ella en esos momentos y no bajo metros de tierra.

—Exacto. Justo por eso lo digo.

—Alguien me dijo que el odio nació para proteger al amor.

—Esa persona tenía razón.

Hashirama sonrió y miró a Tobirama.

—No quieras saber quien me lo dijo.

El hombre de pelo blanco resopló por la nariz. Luego sonrió. Sería la única vez que estaría de acuerdo con Madara.

* * *

Cuando llegó a aquel valle, el sonido de las gotas y la corriente de agua caer fueron los únicos que le recibieron con fuerza. Su hermano estaba pálido. Miraba sus manos donde la vida se escurría en ríos con horror y parecía estar en shock. Frente a él estaba el cuerpo de Uchiha Madara. Inmóvil. Muerto.

Tobirama corrió hacia su hermano. Exclamó su nombre repetidas veces pero no halló respuesta. Estaba realmente preocupado cuando Hashirama gritó con tanta fuerza que le asustó.

Hashirama gritó y gritó, luego con sus manos llenas de sangre cubrió su cara y lloró.

Tobirama comenzó a respirar con dificultad. Nunca había visto a su hermano así. No sabía qué hacer. Miró el cadáver de Madara y por primera vez pensó que sentía que el Uchiha no estuviera ya en ese mundo.

Ver a su hermano así era lo último que quería ver en el mundo, y si eso era consecuencia de la muerte del Uchiha prefería que este viviera. Pese a todo, un sentimiento de ilusión floreció en su pecho al ver a Hashirama vivo. Si es que lo estaba.

Abrazarlo fue todo lo que pudo hacer. Las lágrimas y los gemidos de dolor de Hashirama entre sus brazos fueron los sonidos más desgarradores que había escuchado nunca.

Una lágrima cruzó la mejilla de Tobirama mientras miraba como la lluvia disolvía la sangre que aún manaba del cuerpo de Madara.

* * *

—Yo me ocuparé del cuerpo.

—Pero Hashirama-sama…

—He dicho que lo haré yo —replicó con la voz lo suficientemente grave y el tono contundente como para dejar claro que no aceptaría replicas. El consejero calló y asintió con la cabeza.

Hashirama no podía ocuparse del cuerpo de Madara o terminaría por quebrarse y perder la cordura.

Ocuparse del cuerpo del Uchiha le llevó más tiempo del que pensó. Cuando regresó a la parte habitada de la villa, buscó a Hashirama en el despacho del Hokage pero solo encontró botellas de licor en el suelo.

Sentado en su cara grabada en piedra, Hashirama miraba sin ver la villa de sus sueños. Esa que le hacía sonreír y aquella que le había hecho cometer la mayor de las atrocidades para su propio corazón.

—Hashirama.

El aludido hizo un gesto para hacerle entender que le había escuchado. Tobirama volvió a sentarse en silencio a su lado.

La última vez que se habían sentado juntos ahí, la cara de su hermano no estaba esculpida aún en la piedra y el corazón de este se mantenía rasguñado pero entero. El corazón de su hermano ahora sería un sinfín de pedazos que no encajan, ni quieren encajar de vuelta.

Había dejado de ir a ese sitio. Entendió que era algo privado para su hermano y Madara. Nunca terminaría de aceptar los sentimientos entre ellos pero nada podía hacer. Ver a su hermano con una sonrisa boba en su rostro le hacía pensar que quizás, solo quizás, no estaría tan mal.

Ahora todo estaba destruido. Como las hojas de los arboles caídas y pisoteadas por los niños. La sonrisa de su hermano nunca volvería a ser la misma.

Aquel día, la esperanza revoloteaba en el pecho de su hermano con la ilusión de un niño pequeño. Ahora había perdido sus alas.

—El odio se creó para proteger al amor.

Tobirama miró extrañado a su hermano. Recordaba esas palabras.

—Hashirama…

—Me odio tanto.

La brisa les abrazó con fuerza mientras Tobirama mordía su labio con furia y Hashirama cerraba sus ojos proyectando en sus parpados, los buenos momentos que vivió al lado de quien ya no estaba ahí.

* * *

—Es la persona ideal para ser _Jinchūriki_ del Kyūbi. Los Uzumaki tienen un chakra increíble y un buen control del mismo.

—Sí, son maravillosos —comentó Hashirama con una sonrisa que a Tobirama le insultaba. Tanta falsedad en una mueca de su hermano era algo doloroso de ver.

—También has escuchado lo del matrimonio. ¿No?

Hashirama fingió ordenar unos papeles. Tobirama vio como los arrugaba sin darse cuenta de que sus dedos estaban dejando salir toda la rabia que contenía y encadenaba dentro. Esa cuyo candado era la sonrisa muerta en sus labios.

—Claro. Tienen un bonito pelo rojo. ¿No te parece?

Rojo.

—Sí. Mito llegará mañana. Por favor, haz lo que debes hacer.

Las palabras subieron por la garganta de Tobirama como cuchillos y rasgaron sus labios al salir. De nuevo se sentía un monstruo. Pero Hashirama seguía siendo el líder de la villa. Seguía con un peso que soportar y una responsabilidad a sus espaldas. El mismo Hashirama le había asegurado que daría su vida por la villa.

—Hace mucho que solo hago lo que el deber manda.

Tobirama asintió sintiendo que el ambiente en la habitación se cargaba de nuevo.

—Quizás te enamoras de ella.

La risa de Hashirama resonó en la habitación. En los oídos de Tobirama era un llanto agonioso.

—¿Sería genial, verdad? Serías un buen tío. Aunque no consentirías nada a tus sobrinos.

—Los consentiría todo lo que pudiera —contestó Tobirama con una sonrisa triste.

Hashirama asintió mientras los ojos le brillaban amenazando con rebosar todo lo que guardaban. Tobirama no quería estar ahí para verlo. No otra vez. No como cada noche de borrachera en bares de la aldea.

Salió de la torre del Hokage y decidió pasear por la aldea. Los niños jugaban y reían. Unos niños jugaban con _shurikens_ de madera. Una niña a su lado tenía una pequeña espada hecha de abeto con la que peleaba contra ambos niños jurando que sería la mejor _kunoichi_ de la aldea.

Tobirama sonrió esta vez con sinceridad.

Escenas así aún hacían sonreír a Hashirama también. Las nuevas vidas de la villa estaban llenas de alegría. La infancia de esos niños sería tranquila. No verían a sus hermanos morir a menos que decidieran ser ninjas, y aún así, tardarían en pisar un campo de batalla.

Konoha había puesto sus cimientos sobre miles de cadáveres y familias rotas. Se adhería al suelo con la sangre y las lágrimas derramadas. Pero se alzaba. Las nuevas generaciones vivirían felices, los sacrificios habían creado un pequeño mundo mejor —en apariencia— para unas cuantas personas. Quizás no lo valía, pero era mejor pensar que sí.

Llegó al Valle del Fin, aquel donde su hermano y Uchiha Madara lucharon hasta el último aliento. Los trabajadores que esculpieron el rostro de su hermano en la Montaña de los Hokage, trabajaban con presteza en ambos lados de la cascada. La figura de Madara estaba casi completa. Tobirama siguió andando.

Al llegar a lo más profundo del bosque se sentó delante de un gran árbol que parecía ser el rey de ese pequeño lugar. Un tronco ancho le sostenía, coronado por unas ramas largas llenas de hojas verdes, vivas y hermosas.

Unió sus manos e hizo una reverencia ante dos piedras que él mismo había calvado años atrás en ese lugar. Justo delante del árbol. Había unas flores secas delante de ambas. Él no había llevado nunca flores. Sonrió un segundo antes de perder esa sonrisa en un gesto triste.

—Hashirama va a casarse —susurró.

Ojalá fuera feliz. Eso era ya lo único que pedía para su hermano. Ojalá esa mujer pudiera disipar un poco el dolor que se aferraba a sus costillas y manchaba sus pulmones. Tobirama no era soñador, sabía que arrancar todo el dolor sería imposible, se conformaba con que fuera un poco.

Ante las piedras bajo las cuales solo había tierra y ni rastro de los cuerpos a los que representaban, maldijo.

—Si no hubiera sido un Uchiha.

Si tan solo no hubiera sido un Uchiha todo hubiera sido distinto. Pero el amor de su hermano estaba truncado desde sus apellidos. Manchado desde antes de que brotara la semilla en las inocentes almas de esos niños que aún tiraban piedras en el río y soñaban con una paz que sabía a gloria en sus castos labios.

Golpeó el suelo con rabia.

Si no hubiera sido un Uchiha.

Porque el amor no distinguía de sexos o de apellidos; pero el deber, la crueldad y esa guerra creada para preservar la paz, sí lo hacía. Y ante eso, ni el Dios Shinobi podía luchar.

* * *

.

Intentaré ser breve. Me pareció una idea interesante plantear la relación de Hashirama y Madara (en este caso romántica aunque en parte imposible o truncada) desde los ojos de Tobirama. La verdad es que me gusta mucho Tobirama y siendo alguien tan cercano a Hashirama y el único que estuvo ahí para vivir todo aquello, creo que era el indicado. Por favor, no le odiéis por no aceptar a Madara, por las cosas que le dice a Hashirama y demás, poneos en su piel y entended que para él es un peligro Madara y todo lo que este supone, tiene miedo y rencor y no es algo injustificado. Yo creo y siempre creeré, que Tobirama es un personaje que sufrió mucho, que desde niño tuvo una pesada carga y tuvo que tragarse sus lágrimas y curarse sus propias heridas. Siempre serio, siempre efectivo, siempre haciendo lo que debía hacer y teniendo que tener los pies en el suelo por él y por Hashirama quien era más soñador, más positivo, más inocente. Lo de las «tumbas» de Itama y Kawarama es un guiño a la tumba que Naruto le hace a Jiraiya. La relación de Naruto y Tobirama en la guerra me pareció super divertida y entrañable y quise hacer un guiño, además Tobirama decía que Naruto le recordaba a Hashirama. El fragmento de «El odio nació para proteger al amor» viene de una frase que dice Madara que es mi favorita en todo el manga: «Donde hay luz, también hay sombras. Mientras exista el concepto de ganadores, habrá perdedores. El deseo egoísta de mantener la paz, creó la guerra y el odio nació para proteger el amor. Es una relación que no se puede evitar.» (Más o menos, cada traducción es un mundo). Y nada más. Creo.

Para Ici: Espero que te guste, de verdad que sí. Sabes que soy la señora drama y siento que una vez más solo he enfocado todo lo triste de esta pareja pero aún así espero que lo hayas disfrutado y te guste :D

P.D: Gracias a BionicaRouge que lo leyó para comprobar si no había cambiado mucho la trama. La idea es que siga el canon pero tengo Naruto ya oxidado. Thanks.


End file.
